Random
by saerusa
Summary: katanya kalau jodoh itu mirip. Pixis/Shadis. warning inside. :')


**Random**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Cerita ini punya saya.**

**OOC ABIS. RANDOM. PLOTLESS. JERITAN HATI. AH UDAHLAH GATAU LAGI SAYA JUGA GAFAHAM NULIS APAAN U_U.**

**Keith Shadis x Dot Pixis**

* * *

Dipikir-pikir semua anggota Recon corps itu rupawan dengan caranya sendiri.

Hari ini, Keith Shadis membuktikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ketika dia masuk ke fase mood iseng-iseng berhadiah (Shadis penasaran dengan Recon corps tahun ini. Terakhir dia masuk lihat Recon corps itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu? Entahlah? Tanyakan saja pada kepalanya yang cocok untuk dijadikan bohlam lampu), Shadis masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut ruangan makhluk ajaib ketimbang pasukan terkuat umat manusia—yang asalnya mau lihat-lihat saja, terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Erwin, bantu aku mengerjakan laporan ini! Rasanya aku kemarin sudah menaruh laporan pembantu tapi aku lupa taruh dimana ... " Shadis terdiam melihat seorang Mayor—sesungguhnya gendernya bebas kita fantasikan sesuai kebutuhan, bisa perempuan, laki-laki atau dua-duanya sibuk mondar mandir depan meja besar utama.

"Tanyakan saja pada Levi, biasanya dia yang suka menyimpan kertas berceceran," jawab si Komandan tampan nan kalem. Shadis yang terbiasa melihat raksasa buruk rupa kini dibanting dan dipaksa melotot untuk menyadari bahwa makhluk rupawan masih berceceran di dunia.

Erwin tetap fokus pada laporan dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari ada makhluk yang tiba-tiba datang dan sekarang berdiri seperti patung buatan tangan asli tanah liat,

"Selamat datang, Keith-san," senyum Erwin memberikan efek imajiner kerlap kerlip disana sini, "Ada perlu apa sampai repot-repot datang kemari?"

Shadis berdeham. "Aku ingin tahu Recon corps yang sekarang bekerja seperti apa,"

Padahal Shadis serius iseng cuman kepingin lihat-lihat.

Erwin lagi-lagi tersenyum (dan entah kenapa rasanya dada Shadis seperti diterjang ombak kerlap kerlip), "Kalau begitu, duduk saja dulu. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana cara kami bekerja, Keith-san,"

Shadis mengangguk, dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya agak menepi ke dinding. Mike datang dengan secangkir kopi yang wanginya membuat Shadis tersipu malu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mike berhasil membuat Shadis diam-diam curi-curi pandang melihatnya. Oh, siapa yang tahan dengan tatapan seksi seorang Mike Zakarius?

Dan yang terakhir, suara pintu digebrak terdengar tepat saat cangkir kopi itu diletakkan kembali ke atas pisin. Satu kaki terjulur dan membuka paksa pintu, menampilkan sesosok manusia paling unyu membawa bundelan kertas sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut seperti curut pemalu,

"Hei mata delapan," suara decihan menginterupsi kegelisahan Hanji yang menular pada Mike, "Salah sendiri menaruh kertas keparat ini dimana saja,"

Shadis mencari-cari manusia bermata delapan di ruangan dan nihil.

"Aku yang repot kan jadinya. Sudah tau babi-babi berjaket kuda itu suka cari masalah,"

Shadis diam. si Mayor yang canteng—cantik dan ganteng langsung menyeruduk di kopral yang katanya paling kuat itu dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Sebentar.

Ketika Levi masuk, menutup pintu dan tatapan keduanya bertabrakan—mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama!—rasanya Shadis ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Levi diam; _kenapa makhluk ini ada disini? Mau kusapu juga dan kubuang ke tempat pembuangan akhir?_

Levi mengibaskan poninya yang menjurus agak emo dengan gerakan lambat. Di mata Shadis yang sudah butuh penerangan, adegan polem (poni lempar) itu terlihat menakjubkan.

Dan kibasan rambut itu memberikan efek tajongan yang menyedihkan bagi Shadis. Sejak kapan kopral pendek ini punya wajah yang tak bisa dijadikan umpan di kolam titan?

Saat itu, Shadis memandang kaca (yang kebetulan sengaja Levi pasang di dalam ruangan supaya Hanji mau berbenah diri sedikit saja) melihat pantulan makhluk remang-remang, yang tinggi, yang menyeramkan, yang entahlah rasanya seperti batu arang diantara keju perancis.

Dunia sungguh tak adil.

Shadis pamit, menutup pintu dan merasakan hatinya serapuh origami yang dilipat jadi dua, lalu dilipat jadi empat, terus sampai mengecil, lalu dibakar dan abunya dibuang ke laut.

"Levi lihat! Mukamu sangat menakutkan sampai orang dengan titel paling menakutkan saja takut padamu!"

Amukan Levi membuat Hanji bertekuk lutut hominahominahomina.

* * *

Pixis sedang memutar-mutar tutup botol sake tanpa melepaskannya dari bibir botol. Angin sore yang sejuk, mengecupi kulit kepalanya yang licin bersih bersinar tanpa noda sedikitpun. Ya, ada keriput tiga yang mejadi penghias satu-satunya dan membuat Pixis semakin percaya dia adalah pria terseksi di dunia.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi pikirannya yang kadang-kadang susah untuk dicerna bagi manusia yang normal. Menikmati siang hari yang cerah memang bisa dibilang momen yang jarang mengingat biasanya mata Pixis seringkali diwarnai oleh warna merah pekat yang menyeramkan.

Shadis yang percaya diri meternya rusak berkeping-keping menggerakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot asli buatan kulit sapi menuju atas dinding Trost. Dan dia menemukan Pixis yang sedang berselonjor santai. Hari ini terasa damai karena mungkin titan-titannya sedang istirahat dari menganggap manusia sebagai makanan ringan.

Shadis rasanya ingin mencari keadilan di muka bumi ini. Recon corps benar-benar membuatnya menendang kejam rasa syukurnya sudah terlahir ke dunia. Shadis tanpa babibu duduk dan ikut-ikutan berselonjor di samping Pixis.

Bomat dia sedang duduk dengan Komandan Pertahanan. Urat malu Shadis kali ini sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Lagipula bukannya mereka sudah saling kenal dan menjadi partner yang baik? Pastinya Pixis juga bisa kali memahami kondisi Shadis saat ini.

"Komandan tidak berkeliling?" basa-basi yang sangat basi.

"Kau lihat aku sedang ngapain?"

"Minum sake?"

"Salah. Menikmati sisa hidupku dengan sebak-baiknya,"

"Kau mau mencoba sake ini?" tawaran Pixis segera disetujui oleh Shadis yang hari ini berganti mode dari tukang disiplin paling garang menjadi mode gadis perawan yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak,"

"Jarang sekali kulihat kau minum-minum,"

"Wah kau suka memperhatikan ternyata,"

Pixis nyengir tapi mingkem. Malu karena giginya sama-sama sudah kusut seperti lipatan dan patahan lempengan bumi. Gini-gini juga Pixis sebenarnya perhatian, dengan catatan; caranya memang menyimpang dari jalan seperti kebanyakan orang.

Shadis melirik-lirik kumis Pixis yang bergerak naik turun. Lalu dipelintir oleh apitan jari-jari si pemilik. Shadis jadi membayangkan betapa gelinya kalau pipinya bisa bergesekan dengan kumpulan rambut yang sepertinya terlihat sangat disayang oleh Pixis.

Dua-duanya sama-sama saling curi-curi pandang. Persis seperti marmut ketemu hamster.

Dipikir-pikir, sepertinya rambut klimis milik Erwin kalah klimisnya dari kumis Pixis.

Otak Shadis positif geser satu inchi ke kanan akibat sake Pixis. Sudahlah, minum susu campur jus jeruk saja sudah mabuk apalagi minum sake? Shadis terlalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu mata Shadis yang masih bisa berfungsi di saat bapak-bapak seumurannya sudah kepayahan dan bergantung pada kacamata bergulir turun dan memperhatikan mata Pixis.

Ih, cakep, batin Shadis geli. Shadis buru-buru mengalirkan sake ke kerongkongannya yang terasa panas. Padahal yang panas itu otaknya bukan kerongkongannya.

"Kupikir dunia tidak adil. Aku ingin sekali-kali hidup dengan tubuh yang tampan bukan seperti ini," keluh Shadis setengah sadar setengah teler—meracau, "Apa-apaan bocah-bocah itu? Mereka bergetar ketakutan ketika melihatku dan bertemu si Komandan itu mereka cari perhatian? Keparat,"

Efek dari minuman yang sebenarnya haram untuk diminum mulai mengontaminasi otak Shadis.

Pixis membelai kumisnya perlahan. "Kupikir kau juga lumayan tampan. Hanya kurang perawatan saja,"

Shadis meneguk keras sakenya lagi. tertawa keras-keras. Dibilang tampan sama kakek-kakek sih sama saja dengan kebohongan yang menyakitkan. Keterlaluan. Sudah berbohong, menyakiti hati, pula.

"Dasar botak," umpat Shadis tidak ingat bagaimana keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga,"

"Dunia pasti gelap jika kau tak ada," balas Pixis.

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih terang dariku,"

"Memang," Pixis menatap Shadis lama—"Dan aku senang dengan hal itu,"

Jeda sebentar karena Shadis sudah menyadari adanya ketidak abnormalan diantara percakapan yang ambigu dan sangat lele sekali.

"Kupikir kau menarik dengan caramu sendiri juga, Shadis," Pixis melancarkan rayuannya yang dari dulu terkenal efektif untuk meengajak kencan wanita lima puluh tahun ke atas,

"Ah kau berkhayal,"

"Tidak,"

"Aku tampan." Narsisnya Pixis mendadak muncul membuat atmosfir suasana berubah dalam tempo yang cepat, "Dan jika aku tampan maka kau juga sama karena kita punya banyak kesamaan,"

Shadis cengok sebentar.

"Oke sebutkan selain kepala kita yang sama-sama sehalus kain sutra,"

"Mata kita sama-sama garang,"

"Dua poin,"

"Keriput kita sudah terlalu banyak,"

duh, resiko sudah umur sekian dan ngobrol sudah tidak ada bedanya lagi dengan remaja yang lagi pedekatean.

lanjut.

"Tiga poin,"

"Jidatmu sama lucunya dengan jidatku,"

Mulut Shadis menyemburkan sake manis kesayangan Pixis.

"Oi, leluconmu itu membuat rahangku beku,"

"Sudah kuduga kamu memang lucu, Shadis,"

Keith Shadis saat itu tak bisa memahami lagi seorang Dot Pixis.

Shadis nyengir persis mirip kuda yang sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Pixis selalu punya sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sedikit harapan muncul di dalam hati Shadis yang sudah putus asa.

"Pernah dengar kalau jodoh itu mirip dengan diri kita sendiri?"

Shadis menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, meskipun terlambat sangat, sebelum nyawanya nanti ditanya oleh malaikat penjaga neraka dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Belum," jawab Shadis cuek padahal bebek banget dia jerit jerit dalam hati.

Terutama pada seseorang yang umurnya nyaris menjelang isya seperti Dot Pixis.

Sepertinya sake akan bertambah enak jika ada Shadis disini memperhatikannya dengan tampang unyu, seunyu titan yang waktu itu memanjat dinding dengan muka polos lalu tertembak meriam. Namanya orang yang baru jatuh cinta di saat usia menjelang maghrib sukanya membanding-bandingkan si tercinta dengan orang lain.

"Kita banyak persamaan, Shadis, kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Shadis menatap Pixis garang.

Pixis tertawa.

"Ayo kita menikah, Shadis!" ajakan yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Pixis yang pecah-pecah membuat hati Shadis terguncang, matanya melotot maksimal—yang diajak membuang muka, wajahnya yang biasanya 10 watt kini terang benderang layaknya lampu neon 75 watt karena ada semburat malu-malu—ah rasanya di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima baru ada yang mengajaknya mengucapkan janji suci dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Dot Pixis.

HEIHEIHEI PIXIS TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIAKAN WAKTUNYA LAGI. Lucu banget 'kan kalau sudah digiling usus titan (jangan sampai) DAN STATUSNYA MASIH PERJAKA?

DAN SHADIS KALI INI TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK KESEMPATAN DI DEPAN MATA KEREN KALI BISA NIKAH SAMA KOMANDAN, KEUANGAN DIJAMIN, KEAMANAN DIJAMIN APALAGI YANG KURANG? Peduli amat, Pixis nggak kalah sama Erwin dan pasukannya!

Dari pecakapan amfibi kilat yang sungguh ambigu—sake—Shadis yang OOC abis—Pixis yang genit abis—dan ajakan nikah yang romantis. Hari ini bagi Shadis adalah hari paling bersejarah yang perlu sekali dibuat prasasti tertulis.

Hey, bapak-bapak juga masih bisa mengalami pubertas kedua, ketiga dan selanjutnya hingga ia dinyatakan sudah tak layak menghuni bumi lagi.

Pixis percaya dengan rumus matematika; jika negatif bertemu negatif hasilnya pasti positif. Yang berarti jika dia ditambah Shadis pasti akan menghasilkan keturunan yang manis-manis.

SIAPA TAHU OKE?

Siapa tahu anak-anak mereka nanti (ya, siapa tahu keburu sebelum mereka dikubur oleh tanah, siapa tahu mereka masih berpotensi di umur yang sudah saatnya untuk menutup tirai jendela, SIAPA TAHU YA ADA KEAJAIBAN YANG TERJADI SIAPA TAHU SIAPA TAHU DULU SHADIS ATAU PIXIS GEMAR MEMBANTU ORANG JADI MEREKA DAPAT PAHALA DAN YA TERKABUL DO'ANYA) jadi pria paling seksi diantara seluruh angkatan militer?

Shadis hanya berpikir, lucu kalau mereka punya bayi disaat mereka sudah pantas disebut eyang. Shadis ngikik sendiri dalam hati.

Nanti nama Keith Shadis dan Dot Pixis akan dikenang oleh seluruh umat manusia sebagai pasangan paling serasi dan imut di jagat raya.

Dan semoga, ya, semoga anak mereka bisa menjadi anak paling terang benderang di dunia.

**Einde.**

* * *

**saya gatau hanji dkk kalo ketemu shadis manggil apa so saya ngarang aja oke? Saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa dua makhluk ini mampir di kepala saya. Efek dari PKN yang bikin berasap, sih...**

**p.s: saya tau harusnya ngeapdet schatz. Cuman rasanya jijik banget sama diksinya yang ukh bikin saya ketik-hapus-ketik ilfeel berat pokoknya padahal i love riren so mach U_U jadi aja ShadisPixis jadi macem penumpahan rasa di jiwa. thanks for reading~ ;)**


End file.
